Zach Addy got his field Special Agent
by BlueViking77
Summary: [Zach Addy] Just something about Zach having his own Agent. More info inside.


**A/N:** I wrote this this afternoon, after starting with a B&B plotline, but as I wrote background stuff on Zach, I couldn't stop the typing. So I went back and deleted what I typed about B&B and continued this plotline about him instead. It's short and perhaps silly, but I did my best, while inspiration struck me. You'll have to tell me if it's good or not. (I'll start the original B&B one at some point again.) All mistakes are mine, made in my haste to type and post. Hope you don't mind it.

**Summary:** Just something about Zach having his own agent, because he should have that in the future.

**Disclaimers:** Whoever you encounter her, that you know from the show, blongs to TPTB ON FOX etc. The ones you don't know from the show, they belongs to me.

**Timeline:** Think about little Parker Booth being almost eight years old. Well seven years and nine months old he insists his age are in this story. I couldn't get the timeline down otherwise, even if he don't appear here. Shrugs...

-----ZA-----

**Zach Addy got his field Special Agent.**

Zach Addy had finally gotten his very own Special Agent assignet to him. It had been a long time coming, but eventually he was deemed prepared to deal with field work, that the FBI assigned to the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab.

Finding an appropiate Special Agent, to shadow him in the field, had been a difficult process, because said Agent had to be on the somewhat same wave lenght as the young Forensic Antrophologist, who was even more litteral than his own partner, but they had eventually found Special Agent Jocelyn Battaglia. She was an Agent who had a small background in forensics and would be able to comprehend most off what Zach would be saying, without having to have a translator beside her.

Aside for being a grade 'A' Agent, graduating as second in her class at the academy, she was also tough and showed a protective streak, that was so her mixed Italian and Irish roots. And as such, she had a shock of red hair and piercing green eyes, since the Irish genes had give her that look.

That was also a factor, as well as the fact that she had applied herself, not having to be assigned or told to apply for this gig, only because she had heard great stuff about the Jeffersonian, Dr's. Brennan and Addy, admired what they did and had been more than very eager to start her partnership with the latter, once she had been approved for. Even if the kid had been very apprehensive at first, the partnership had been a match made in heaven, so to speak and both Dr. Addy and Agent Battaglia had learned to trust and rely on each other. That was now about a year ago and more than once, Agent Battaglia had shown her protectivness towards her Dr Addy, when someone made fun of him or if he had come into danger. She took her partnership very seriously.

Her mix of Italian and Irish roots and her urge fiercely protect her charge and having had showed itself on one assignment, that involved both partnerships on hand. Well her last name also had a link to the Italian word for _'battle', _so perhaps that also factored in, where her temper was concerned.

One junior Agent Collins, almost fresh out of the academy, who had been told to keep an eye on Dr. Addy at all cost, had failed to do so. While Collins had let his attention wander to a conversation he had with another Agent, Dr. Addy had gotten hurt. So, while Zach had sat in the ambulance, gotten patched up, Agent Battaglia out of sheer worry and protectiveness for Dr. Addy, let her Irish temper flow and had yelled at the unfurtunated young Collins, for the better part of half an hour, making the young man in front of her, wishing for a hole to swollow him up. After Battaglia had reined in her temper, Collins had slunk off, head lowered and with a decidedly chagrined look on his face. All while Zach had sat there, open mouthed and with a look in his eyes that held admiration for his Agent. Everyone that saw that look in his eyes, were pretty sure that no one, ever, had showed such a protectiveness towards him. After Battaglia had taken a few deep breaths, she had joined her charge and almost fussed over him, now showing the mother-hen genes in her heritages.

It was after that, that no one dared to wrong Dr. Addy and the respect that Zach and Battaglia shared for one another only grew deeper. Zach even went as far as just calling his Agent for just Battaglia, just as Dr. Brennan called Agent Booth for Booth. It usually took a lot for Zach, not to do that since he respected people who had earned their titles.

So now you heard the two of them calling each other for Addy and Battaglia.

-----ZA-----

I hope you liked it.


End file.
